


Tonsil Hockey

by iamnotmagic_cath



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, inspired by hockeylesbians who is the best, just a fun little short thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotmagic_cath/pseuds/iamnotmagic_cath
Summary: Just a couple of boys playing (tonsil) hockey





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hockeylesbians on tumblr posted about how disappointing it was that we as a fandom did not use the term "tonsil hockey" enough, so I was inspired to write this.

Jack deked with his tongue while forcing Bitty’s mouth wider. Then, with a dirty dangle, he licked the roof of Bitty’s mouth and got a delicious moan in return. “Score!” thought Jack to himself while giving a little fist pump celly with the hand not currently holding Bitty close to him.


End file.
